


Guesses

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: love is pain, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: This is not love.





	Guesses

Pebbles and sand

Sticks and branches

Water and salt

Fire and light

Muscle and brawn

Wisdom and might

Each go hand in hand, intertwined

A million universes and all of time

Red and blue

Sun and moon

Dark and light

Each wins every fight

 

Love and hurt

A start and an end

.....I wouldn't know.

 


End file.
